


Fallen

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fallen Angels, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Harry was an angel, who fell from Heaven when he refused to love humans, seeing only their badness. Centuries later, Harry roams Hell as a fallen angel, until a botched ritual summons him to the human world, and to a mysterious young man named Tom Riddle





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transnymphtaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/gifts).



> This fic was written as a Christmas gift for my friend, Zim :)
> 
> A hectic schedule means this fic is only a short one, but even though it's marked complete I may very well continue it one day. I have a few WIPs on the go already though, so for now this story will stand alone, but if there's enough interest I will add to this when I have time :D

**XXX**

Harry smiled as he looked down upon the dazzling blue waters of the Caribbean Sea, perched on a soft, fluffy cloud made of the purest white. Dolphins leapt out of the waves, chattering amongst themselves. Harry loved all of God’s creations, but the ocean was one of his favourites—the turquoise depths hid an entire world of creatures which came in all shapes and sizes. 

Well, Harry loved _almost_ all of God’s creations.

The world had been beautiful, stunning and vibrant, and full of life. From the lush greenery of the forests, to the golden sands of the deserts, and the white peaks of the mountains; there was nothing that wasn’t glorious. Brilliantly designed creatures lived across the world, all working in harmony to create the perfect ecosystem.

Then God made humans, and gave them free will. 

Harry could only watch in horror as animals were hunted for their fur or their ivory, as humans killed each _other_ for the sheer pleasure of it. Humans were cruel, and heartless, and Harry despised them for destroying the beautiful world of God’s. 

God seemed to love the humans, however, and Harry couldn’t fathom how he could forgive beings who caused so much destruction. 

“Hello, Harry,” came the soothing voice of God, appearing all at once behind Harry without warning.

“Hello, Albus,” Harry responded, jumping to his feet and bowing his head. His golden wings spread out at his sides, the soft feathers brushing his arms gently. “I was just watching the dolphins frolicking.”

“Yes, you are fond of my creatures,” Albus replied with a small smile. “Yet I hear troubling news, Harry, that you do not love all of them. Is this true?”

Harry swallowed heavily. As an angel, he was unable to lie, especially not to God himself.

“I feel resentment towards the humans,” Harry admitted. “You made such a beautiful world, yet they insist upon ruining it. Most of them don’t even worship you any longer.”

“And do you think I made a mistake?” Albus asked. “Do you not think I could change humans if I was not pleased with them? To make them mindless would give only corrupt power; I must earn their love and devotion.”

“But you’ve given enough!” Harry protested. “Sparkling waters and lush foliage; they should be lucky you’ve granted them life.”

Albus frowned, reaching out to run a gentle hand down the side of Harry’s face.

“I’m sorry you feel this way, Harry,” Albus said sadly. “As my angels, you are to love all of my creations, but I cannot force you to change your mind.”

Harry’s eyes widened in horror. “No!”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Albus murmured, and Harry held up his hands powerlessly as Albus pushed him from the clouds.

Harry’s golden wings began to crumble as he fell, leaving blue skies and white clouds behind him. The wind roared painfully in ears as he plummeted helplessly from the heavens, the beautiful world of God’s whirring past in a blur as he crashed through the crust of the Earth and descended into Hell.

Hell was as ugly as Earth was beautiful. It was dark and dank, red stone carved around him entirely, blocking out the sun. Hell was lonely, and ugly, and it was Harry’s home now.

And he had to share it with one other.

“Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” came the melodic drawl of the Devil. 

The Devil stepped into view, blond curls framing an angelic face—for that was once what the Devil had been. Some called him Satan, others called him Lucifer, but he was also known by Gellert. 

“Don’t look so upset, Harry,” Gellert purred. “Down here, you are free to hate God and his creations. Please, my fallen angel; make yourself at home.” 

**XXX**

Centuries passed, and Harry remained trapped in Hell.

As years went by, more and more angels fell, and Harry watched over them all until the inevitably gave themselves over to Lucifer and became his demons. They lost all their goodness, all their faith, and opened themselves up to the Darkness. 

Harry refused to give up his goodness, no matter how much Gellert tried to trick or manipulate him into doing so. Over the centuries, though Harry’s resentment for humans grew, he continued to love the beauty of the world. 

Gellert, in one of his attempts to sway Harry into being a demon, had allowed him a window to the human’s world. Harry could only watch in horror as the humans fell into a pattern of violence and war, enslaving and slaughtering one another, but still he wouldn’t give into the Darkness. Despite the cruelty of humans, the world around them remained beautiful, and Harry was thankful for that.

“Harry, may I sit with you?” came a gentle voice from near Harry’s window.

It was Credence, one of the few, current fallen angels who hadn’t yet become a demon. Credence was stunning to look at, and for that reason the Devil had coveted him. Gellert had worn a false face to get Credence to hand over his heart, and when God found out he hadn’t been forgiving of Credence for being received. 

“Of course,” Harry smiled. “I was watching the elephants earlier; they’re marvellous creatures, you know, so intelligent and caring. And yet the humans kill them for their tusks, or worse, for simple sport.”

“They are filled with hate,” Credence agreed. “Yet so is God. He claims to be loving, yet he casts his own angels out of Heaven for making just a simple mistake.”

“Careful, Credence,” Harry warned. “Words like that can send you on the path to becoming a demon.”

Credence shrugged. “Perhaps that wouldn’t be so bad. Gellert has been kind to me; he says if I can forgive him for deceiving me, and embrace the Darkness, then he will make me his consort.”

“You don’t believe that, do you?” Harry asked incredulously. “The Devil talks only with tricks and deception. You’re a beauty, Credence, inside and out, and deserve to be more than a whore of Lucifer. That’s all you’ll ever be; he won’t share the throne with a single soul.”

“I know,” Credence said with a soft sigh. “I’m just...I get lonely here. Heaven was full of joy and love, and Hell is...Hell is desolate. You’re my dearest friend here, Harry.”

Harry reached out to lay his hand over Credence’s, but as he moved a strange, floating-like feeling came over him. Harry’s hand paused in mid-air, and he stared at it in horror as grey, cloudy strands of magic began to pull at his fingertips, stretching him into it. 

“Harry!” Credence exclaimed, grabbing onto Harry’s arm, only for his touch to fall through it. “You’re being Summoned! Can I stop it? Can I-?”

Harry cried out in desperation, trying to root himself firmly to the grounds of Hell, but he could feel his effort was entirely fruitless. Somebody—a _human_ , no less—was Summoning him to Earth’s realm, tearing him away from Hell. 

As much as he resented falling, Hell had become Harry’s home. But as he hopelessly fought the Summoning, it became apparent that Hell would be his home no longer.

He cast one last, sorrowful look at a distraught Credence, before he was pulled roughly through Hell and deposited in the human realm. 

**XXX**

Blinking as the bright light faded, Harry found himself standing in a small, grotty room with water stains on the walls and carpet The furniture—not that there was much of it, just a bed, wardrobe, desk, and chair—was pushed to the side of the room, and in the open space was drawn a Summoning Circle, the middle of which Harry had landed in. 

Harry could see that the lines and runes painted on the floor were almost exact, but the almost part was where things had gone very wrong for the human involved. 

He glanced curiously at the young man who was staring at him with wide eyes, positioned in a defensive stance with his fingers curled around a small wooden cross. The man was rather handsome, as far as humans went; he was tall and lean, with smooth pale skin and inky black hair which had a gentle curl to it. His dark grey eyes held no sign of fear or apprehension as he considered Harry carefully. 

“Demon,” the man spoke, his voice silky smooth. “My name is Tom Riddle, and this is my realm. I recognise your power and desire a taste of your abilities. I wish to have powers that no other human has, and I want you to bestow them upon them.”

So, the first actual human Harry had met, and he was demanding to be granted demonic powers. Harry had known he was correct to despise humans, who only ever thought of themselves; each time Harry watched them, humans only ever seemed to prove him right.

“I will do no such thing,” Harry said icily, fixing Tom with a dangerous glare.

Tom was undeterred, thrusting the cross threateningly at Harry. Either he was rather uneducated on the workings of fallen angels—though Tom seemed to be intelligent, and to have done his research—or, more likely, he was simply unaware that Harry was not actually a demon. 

Harry smirked; he could have a little fun with that.

“I won’t tell you twice, demon,” Tom hissed. “You are going to obey me, and you are going to grant me immense powers of strength and destruction.”

“Oh, am I?” Harry purred. “Or what?”

“Or I’ll leave you trapped in that circle and call a priest to come and exorcise you; send you back to Hell broken and twisted,” Tom threatened. 

“That does sound an unpleasant experience for a demon,” Harry agreed, giving Tom a serene smile before he took one large, over-dramatised step out of the summoning circle. “Imagine being trapped like that.”

Tom’s eyes widened in horror, and he pushed his hands out in front of him, the cross trembling in fingers that Tom seemed to be desperately trying to stop shaking. 

“Be gone, demon!” Tom growled. “I command thee-”

“Do you want to know your mistake?” Harry asked casually, absently reaching out and closing his hand around the tip of the cross and pulling it out of Tom’s hold. “You didn’t draw your summoning circle exact—you were close, but not close enough. So rather than summoning a demon, you summoned _me_.”

“What are you?” Tom demanded, and Harry had to admit that he did admire the man’s bravery. Harry had seen humans flee in terror rather than face their own mistakes, and it did support Tom’s character that he was no coward. “Are you Lucifer?”

Harry snorted. “Lucifer? Hardly! Fortunate for you, really, because if you spoke to the Devil like you spoke to me...no, Tom, I am not a demon but a fallen angel. I was too bad to remain in heaven, but I’m still too good to accept Lucifer as my master, and as a result none of your little anti-demon devices are going to work on me.”

Tom’s mouth opened and shut, his carefully composed mask slipping fully as an expression of shock and relief passed over his face. 

“A fallen angel?” Tom repeated. “Can you leave me be then? Perhaps even teach me how to correctly draw the summoning circle so I can contact an actual demon?”

“You’re rather bold to ask that of me after all the threats you were making,” Harry commented. “And as for leaving, that I cannot do. Summoning rituals are rather permanent, no matter _what_ you summon, so I’m afraid we’re stuck together. I won’t pretend I’m pleased to be here, but I was never that fond of Hell, either, so I won’t miss it.”

“But-” Tom started. “Can’t you-? Can’t-? What if I get a priest to exor-”

“Exorcisms don’t work on fallen angels,” Harry interrupted. “We don’t belong to Heaven _or_ Hell, so we can’t really be sent back anywhere. I only went to Hell in the first place because of God himself, and Lucifer will be in no rush to try and reclaim me; I rather vexed him, so I imagine he’ll be glad to see me gone.”

“I don’t find it hard to believe you could vex the Devil,” Tom muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But if move…?”

“I’ll go with you,” Harry answered. “Are you really so desperate to be rid of me? You don’t think it could be _worse_ that I have to spend the rest of your days with you?”

“Well, better both of us are unhappy than just one of us,” Tom grumbled, glaring at Harry as though the situation were somehow his fault. “But surely you must have _some_ kind of power? Even if you can’t grant me exactly what I asked for, there has to be _something_ -?

“Oh, there is,” Harry cut in. “But I’m not giving you anything. Do you want to know why I fell? It was because though I loved all of God’s creations, there was one—just one—that I couldn’t abide by. Can you guess which?”

Tom hung his head, voice bitter as he correctly guessed, “humans?”

“It was a mistake for God to give you free will. All you’ve done through the centuries is cause pain and destruction, taking what doesn’t belong to you, and destroying the beautiful world of God’s. You’re nothing but selfish and barbaric.”

“Not all of us!” Tom protested hotly. “ _I’ve_ never caused a war or-”

“But you tried to summon a demon to grant you wicked powers,” Harry pointed out. “Humans as a whole are bad, and though individual humans may be kinder, they still hold selfish wishes and desires. There’s so much good in the world, but humans are not part of that.”

“But what if I _showed_ you?” Tom asked eagerly. “If I _prove_ to you that humans can have goodness to them, will you grant me powers then?”

Harry considered Tom’s offer carefully for a moment, before nodding; it wasn’t like Tom would be able to prove that.

“Try, if you want,” Harry smiled. “We have the whole rest of your love for you to succeed.” 

**XXX**

“I told you,” Harry said brightly as the Holy Water splashed over him harmlessly. “I’m not a demon so none of your tricks are going to work on me. You may as well just accept that you fucked up.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch Gordon Ramsay,” Tom muttered darkly. 

They had been living together for just over a week now, and Tom had tried several times to get rid of Harry. He seemed to be beginning to realise that it was hopeless, however, which was going to end Harry’s amusement at watching Tom’s futile attempts. 

The human realm was rather fascinating. Tom lived in what he referred to as a ‘council flat’ and seemed to dislike, despite the peculiar way that the flat was broken into specific, separate rooms, and the delightfully herby smell which came from next door every so often. 

Tom’s flat had a television, which Harry believed was one of the finest inventions humans could have come up with—he found he was particularly interested in the story of the friends who lived together in New York, though he didn’t understand where the laughter that followed them came from, or why nobody seemed concerned by it. 

Harry also loved the toaster, and had gone through several bags— _bags_!—of bread making toast. He did learn the hard way about electricity, when he shoved a fork into the toaster to try and grab the bread, and ended up knocked to the floor with a tingling burst of pain surging through him momentarily. Tom had all but collapsed laughing after that happened. 

Tom had also taught Harry how to use his computer and the internet, which was a marvellous database which held all the information in the human world. There was something called goo-gol, which seemed to be the internet version of God, all-knowledgeable and able to answer any question asked of it. 

Despite their badness, the humans really were quite clever, all things considered. Harry couldn’t stop asking questions, especially not when Tom took him on walks outside, though Tom had shown him a game on his phone which involved catching strange little creatures called Pokemon, and that usually took all of Harry’s attention now whenever they left the flat. 

“We’re going to meet some of my friends tomorrow,” Tom said with a resigned sigh. “I’ve put off meeting them in the hopes I’d be able to get rid of you before then, but I’m becoming aware that that’s really never going to happen.”

“I did tell you,” Harry pointed out. “And I didn’t realise you had friends. I thought the other humans considered you strange and somewhat intimidating?”

“They don’t think that about me,” Tom protested hotly. “But yes, I do actually have friends. Friends are good to one another; maybe you’ll see a new side of humans—of _me_.”

“Hmm,” Harry murmured. “I had a friend in Hell, but I was torn away from him. Literally.”

Tom shrugged. “You’ll make new friends in the human world, I’m sure. I probably did you a favour.”

Harry grimaced. “You’re rather emotionally manipulative sometimes, Tom. You’re quite the Ross.”

Tom gasped dramatically, clutching his hand to his chest. “You take that back! I’m a Monica, and we all know it.”

“No, you’re a Ross,” Harry repeated firmly. “I’m the delightful Phoebe, but you act like the dreary Ross. You want to be Monica, then start acting like that.”

“Life lessons from a fallen angel using Friends as a teaching tool; what has my life become?” Tom muttered to himself, shaking his head. “Just...try to be relatively normal tomorrow, okay?” 

**XXX**

“Just act natural, don’t say anything weird, and don’t _touch_ anything, God, Harry,” Tom said, slapping Harry’s hand away as he reached for a metal machine on the wall which supposedly held something the shabby poster called condoms, whatever they were. 

“Why do you humans always say God’ name in vain?” Harry asked curiously. “Should you not curse with the Devil’s name?”

“There’s no ‘ _you humans_ ’,” Tom muttered sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re supposed to be one of us, remember? Look, there’s my friends over there; please, just don’t act like...you.”

Tom reluctantly introduced him to his small group of friends. There was Regulus, who was dark-haired, pale, and handsome, but whose good looks were dull in comparison to Tom. Philemon, or Phil as he preferred to be known, was red-haired, his hair like fire, and had a large mustache on his face that curled impressively at the ends. Then there was Amadeo, Phil’s new boyfriend, who was easily the most interesting of the group. 

Amadeo was tall and paler than even Regulus, and had dark hair which fell loosely to his shoulders. He wore black clothes with buckles and spikes, and a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes.

“He’s rather odd,” Harry commented as Amadeo went to the front of the bar to collect their drinks.

“He’s a goth,” Tom said with an elegant shrug, as though that explained everything. He seemed to be happy with that answer, which suggested to Harry that Tom was blissfully unaware of what truly existed around him.

“I’ll go help Amadeo with the drinks,” Harry said, getting to his feet and hurrying to the bar before Tom could stop him. 

He tugged the sleeve off Amadeo’s long trench coat to catch his attention, giving Amadeo a dazzling smile.

“I wondered if you needed help carrying the tray,” Harry offered, inclining his head.

“I’m quite fine, thank you,” Amadeo murmured, easily lifting the tray with one hand.

“Yes,” Harry said softly, voice low enough for only Amadeo to hear. “I suppose superior strength is a gift which comes with being a vampire.”

Amadeo’s lips curled, the point of his fangs barely visible—no human would consider them too far out of the ordinary. 

“I must say,” Amadeo purred, “I was rather intrigued when Tom walked into the bar with a fallen angel by his side.”

“He tried to summon a demon and was granted me instead,” Harry explained, and they both cast a look over at Tom who looked utterly miserable as he studied the drunken, loutish men around him. 

Harry did have to admit, compared to the other humans Harry had watched over the years, and the ones he had seen since he’d been stuck in their realm, Tom was different to the the other. He was equally as selfish and self-absorbed as the rest of his kind, but Tom was more composed and elegant than most, more intelligent and calculating. Despite their mutual mocking on one another, Harry had found he had come to like Tom, even if it was just a little bit. 

“You’re not planning on drinking from any of them, are you?” Harry asked Amadeo, intrigued. “If you are, I’d prefer you to leave Tom alone; do as you will with the other two.”

Amadeo smirked. “I wouldn’t dare to bite Tom, and I care for Philemon greatly. If I bite any of them, it will be Regulus, but I’d turn him rather than kill him.”

He and Harry returned to their table, and Tom’s gaze instantly snapped to Amadeo sharply, jealousy twisting his features. It was so like humans to be jealous, rather than feel happy for their friends; Harry wondered if Tom was in love with Phil, or if he simply wished he had a partner of his own. 

Harry took a sip of the drink Amadeo had fetched—a _lager_ , Tom hissed at him under his breath—and instantly shuddered at the bitter taste. 

“Ugh! What is this?!” Harry exclaimed. “ _Lager_ , you called it?”

“You’ve never had a pint before?” Regulus asked, raising a brow.

“He’s from a very Christian family,” Tom answered quickly. He and Harry shared a look of amusement. “I’m teaching Harry how to live life like the rest of us do.”

“Oh?” Phil drawled. “We’re having a party tomorrow night, Harry. If you’re rebelling against your parents, that’s going to be the perfect place; you should come.”

“I’m not sure,” Harry frowned. “I don’t particularly care for humans, especially in large groups.”

“People,” Tom said quickly. “He means people. But yes, Phil, Harry and I will both be there. 

**XXX**

“I hate humans,” Harry grumbled as he dabbed his shirt with a damp paper towel, trying to clean up the stain that somebody had spilled on him.. “Why did you make me come here? Your kind are the worst?”

Tom smirked, his smile only making him more handsome. Attraction was a strange thing, in Harry’s opinion, and only seemed to lead to heartbreak, like Credence with Gellert, but confusion aside, Harry really did find himself attracted to Tom. 

That in itself was confusing to him, but it also made him feel uncomfortable. Tom was a human, and despite Tom showing Harry ways in which humans were supposedly good, it couldn’t erase that as a whole they were bad. And Harry desperately wanted to believe that Tom could be good—that he could have something good to offer—but everything good Tom did was tainted with selfishness or the desire to prove a point to Harry. 

“Humans are the worst,” Tom agreed, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and stretching his long legs out in front of him. “Now you see why I wanted to better than them?”

“But what makes you think you’re any more deserving?” Harry asked, taking a seat beside Tom. The porcelain of the tub was cool under his legs, striking in contrast with the warmth coming from Tom’s body. 

“Because I’m not like the others,” Tom said with conviction. “You’ve seen them all downstairs, getting drunk and high, and groping one another. I’ll admit that I lie and cheat and steal, but I only do it to get ahead. I was born to a prostitute and a drug addict and spent my youth in and out of foster homes; I had to claw my way up from nothing. I’m a fighter, and I have no shame in that; I simply believe I was meant for a world beyond the one I’m in, and that’s why I want Darker power. I want to feel special.”

“You are special, Tom,” Harry urged, taking Tom’s hand in his. “I didn’t think I’d ever like a single human, but I’ve come to like you, even if I do think you can be a right fucking bastard sometimes.”

“Freaking Gordon Ramsay,” Tom muttered under his breath. “But if you think I’m special, why don’t you give just a little bit of the powers you can? Even if it’s just a taste of something small?”

“I told you why,” Harry said. “I want you to show me there is good in humans, even if that good is just in you.”

“I’m not a person that anybody would consider good,” Tom murmured softly, twisting his body so that he was facing Harry. He raised their hands which were still clasped, and pressed his forehead against the top of Harry’s hand. “But you and I could make me so; you could show me all the places you love in the world—we could travel it together. You and I could get up of his hellhole-”

“You realm is quite lovely compared to Hell,” Harry cut in. “I’ve never been on the ocean; I used to love looking at the waves, and the water sparkling in the sun.”

“Well let’s do it, then,” Tom said, smiling brightly. “We can get a boat and travel the world, and we can see the good in it, _together_. If you and I have to spend the rest of my life together, my may as well do something exhilarating with it together. After all, who else gets to live with a fallen angel by their side?”


End file.
